Harry Potter and the Goddess' Blessing
by Rennerd
Summary: He hadn't known what the next great adventure would be like, but he certainly regretted getting himself saddled with this so-called goddess, whilst having to deal with an identity crisis.


**A.N. So, I started this off way back, when I first watched Konosuba, and now that the second series is in full swing, and someone else finally made their own, I dusted it off and continued.**

 **Truth be told, out of all the Harry Potter characters, I think the one most suited to main charactering this crossover is actually Ron (or perhaps a younger Sirius), I think he would just play it best. Harry is (generally) too serious, and Hermione is, well, Hermione, (pretty sure she's the least suited to it). That said, I don't really want to write a story about Ron, so it's another Harry story. Sort of.**

 **So, as always, please read and review. And in case anyone complains, yes, I've been working on my other stories.**

* * *

It was a cool night. The sky was clear, the moon and stars were prominent across the night sky. Under different circumstances, it would have been an ideal night to sit on this very tower, either for an astronomy class, or a romantic evening with a girlfriend.

Perched atop the astronomy tower of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Harry Potter stared idly out at the forbidden forest. The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, would undoubtedly be staging an offensive against the castle soon. He had demanded that Harry be sent to his death, and he would spare the others.

He was lying of course. Even if Harry went to his death, he would undoubtedly make an example of many of the people gathered here. Harry didn't want to die. He idly reached one hand to his other, twisting the small black stone on his finger. He wasn't going to summon any shades again. There was no need, what he was going to do was already decided.

He was a horcrux. A fragment of Voldemort's soul was embedded within his scar. Or soul, it was a bit unclear. The fact remained, so far as he knew, that for Voldemort to die, Harry himself must meet his end. If he didn't, and somehow fluked a win against the Dark Lord, he, said Dark Lord, would almost certainly return, and would be once again able to operate in complete anonymity, and would almost certainly target Harry and anyone he was close to.

Harry smiled grimly, no. It was best to ensure that the Dark Lord perished for good, and there was no better opportunity than the one presenting itself. He could be made mortal, and everyone willing to fight him was here.

He stiffened at the sound of the opening door.

"Harry? Are you up here?" came a familiar voice.

He smiled sadly. "Yeah, just thinking." He replied.

"Mate, you can't be thinking about handing yourself over?" came the voice of his other friend.

Harry chuckled. Truthfully, he did consider it, quite heavily. But when it came down to it, while Harry had to die, he didn't want to give Voldemort the satisfaction of being the one to kill him.

"No. I'm not going to do that." Harry said quietly.

"Do you think we can win?" Came a voice Harry didn't expect. Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw the familiar face of Neville Longbottom. Well, it was familiar, except for the ugly scar marring one side of it.

Seeing Harry's gaze, Neville answered before he could ask, "A firstie offended Voldemort, well, we didn't know it was him, and I took the punishment for him. Voldemort gave me this for my 'stupidity' in trying to help someone else."

Harry's lips twitched. "Voldemort 'marked' you, huh?" he asked quietly, sufficiently so, that no one heard it. He looked away to hide his grimace. There was another possible candidate for the prophecy of course, except he lacked a 'mark'. It seems he now had one. It came with a realisation. The target of the prophecy, it wasn't him at all. It was the man stood behind him. Everything about his life was based on that blasted prophecy, and it wasn't even about him. It was like his entire life had simply been a lie. Sometimes, life was just so… unfair.

He snorted, well that was nothing new.

"Hey Neville," he began, "Voldemort created several items that need to be destroyed before he can die."

There was a gasp from behind him, no doubt Hermione was surprised that he was sharing the information.

He flicked his wand. A flaming image, that of a book appeared, before a flaming line was drawn through it. More images followed it.

"The three of us have destroyed most of them."

An image of a jewelled ring, a locket, a cup and a diadem appeared, before they too were lined through.

"Now, there's just a couple left." He muttered, knowing that they would hear him.

"A snake," he said, the image appearing, "and one more." He took a deep breath, a final flick of his wand started the process of creating a final image, that of a lightning bolt. He turned to face his friends before the image finished appearing. "Goodbye." He said with finality from his position sat on the ramparts, before he pushed himself off. Turning as he fell, he murmured ' _protego_ ' just in time to stop a spell cast by Hermione, whose head appeared over the edge. Pointing below him, he cast a finite, just in case she tried to cushion the ground below him, and everything went black.

* * *

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, welcome to the afterlife. Unfortunately, you have died. It may have been short, but your life is over."

Harry's eyes snapped open. "huh?" He found himself in what looked like a pure white room, albeit one without walls, ceiling, or floors. He was sat in a chair, and across from him, was a figure sat in a much more luxurious one. He took a moment to examine the figure. Incredibly smooth blue hair, looked about his age, her figure was good, (Dean had said bigger was best, but hers weren't that big but seemed to fit her perfectly) her dress was a bit strange (not that he, a wizard, had much right to criticise) and blue eyes that perfectly matched her hair. He might even go to say her beauty was like Fleur's (though that comparison did no justice to the woman before him), that it transcended humanity. Then he caught up with her words.

"Wait, what? I'm not Voldemort, I'm Harry Potter!" he exclaimed angrily.

The being shook her head, "Harry Potter died almost seventeen years ago." She corrected.

"Wha, no, that isn't right!" Harry muttered.

The girl suddenly laughed, "This is just too funny, not only did a human soul split itself apart and take over the body of its victim, it believed it _was_ the victim, and then the two halves start trying to kill each other! I've been doing this a long time, but I've never seen anything like this! This totally makes up for having to cover that girls work!"

Harry ignored her, that couldn't be right! He wasn't anything like Voldemort! "I think I'd know if I was him." Harry pointed out.

The girl opened a book beside her, flicking through the pages. "It seems, Lily Potter's failed attempt to save her child served to seal away your memories. With your death, that should be coming undone."

At her words, Harry's eyes widened as images flashed before his eyes, growing up in the orphanage, Dumbledore telling him about Hogwarts, many other countless memories, one after the other. His hand flew to his mouth as he gagged at some of them.

He wasn't sure how much time passed, but when he became properly aware again, he was on all fours in front of his chair, having fallen from it at some point.

"Hey, are you okay? I'd like to keep on schedule if you don't mind." The woman said.

Harry grimaced, "Sorry having my entire existence being thrown into doubt is holding you up." He remarked snidely.

The woman smiled, "great, let's move on then." She got to her feet, "My name is Aqua. I am a Goddess that guides young people who die in Japan, though I'm covering here due to certain reasons. From here, there are two options before you. First, you can reincarnate, losing all your memories and experiences and starting over. Though with your sins, you'll probably end up being born in the gutter. Again. Secondly, you can move on, and go to heaven." She leaned in, looking to the side furtively as if she was about to share some great secret, "I warn you though, heaven's not like you think, you just sit around watching clouds all day, and since you don't have bodies, you can't do anything fun. If you'd even go to heaven, being a Dark Lord and all."

He grimaced, if he bought into this, then neither of those sounded fun. While it might be nice if he could spend time with his parents, with Sirius, he couldn't bring himself to do it, given he clearly remembered killing them, and he wasn't even really 'Harry Potter'. Or was he? Honestly, he could spend hours thinking around in circles about that point, he'd probably do so later.

Seeing his reluctance with the options, the so called Goddess spoke up, "you don't like those right? A tedious, boring existence, or beginning anew with no memories? Then you're in luck." The girl threw her arms out wide, "There's another option! There's a world that's in trouble! It's under assault from a demon king, so no one reincarnates there, and there will be a population crisis if nothing is done! We can send you there, and so long as you take out the Demon King, you can do anything you like! We'll even give you an extra gift, like a strong ability or weapon to make your time easier!"

Harry simply stared at her. So that was 'the next great adventure', huh? Well whatever. He didn't deserve 'heaven', and if it was as boring as she said, he wouldn't like it anyway. Not to mention he couldn't face Sirius having died without ever experiencing a certain 'something' (Though it seems he'd been rather, active, in that regards as Tom Riddle), and the thought of losing everything he 'was' was terrifying, which was a little strange, since not too long ago (before he regained his memories as Tom) he was completely fine with it.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll go to this world or whatever."

The goddess beamed, "Great. Then, pick from among these powerful gifts."

Several sheets of paper appeared on the floor. Reading them, he could tell that they were powerful. Things like 'Holy sword Arondight', 'unnatural strength' and 'super magic'. The last one was interesting, but with his knowledge as Tom he had no need of it. Evidently he was taking too long since the goddess interrupted him.

"Hey, hurry it up, like I said, I'm on a schedule and you're blocking the flow. Just choose whatever, no one really expects anything from a fake-hero-failed-Dark-Lord like you anyway."

Something inside Harry snapped. He'd always had a temper, in both of the lives he'd lived. "Alright, you know what, fine." He stood up. "The thing I pick, is _you!"_

"Great!" The goddess exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "Then, let's get you on… your… what did you say?"

In the next moment, a voice came from nowhere. "Understood, then I will take Lady Aqua's position for now."

Looking over, Harry saw what could only be an angel appearing.

Aqua squealed in surprise as a glowing circle appeared beneath both Harry's and her feet.

"Wait, huh, what is happening? Eh, you can't be serious? No no, hold on, this is too weird! Isn't it cheating to bring a goddess along! No count? This shouldn't count! Wait! Wait okay?" the Goddess shrieked with tears in her eyes.

Harry smirked, even if he didn't have some awesome power, he was still (sort of) Lord Voldemort, that should be more than enough power to get rid of a simple Demon King, and that Goddess's face right now made it totally worth it.

The angel spoke to Aqua again, "Bon Voyage, Lady Aqua. Once the Demon King is defeated, we will send someone to collect you. Until then, I shall handle your tasks."

"Wait, wait! I possess powers of healing; I don't have any combat power at all! You can't expect me to defeat the Demon King!"

The angel ignored her and turned to Harry, "Tom Riddle, you will be traveling to another world now. Once you manage to defeat the Demon King, you will be granted one wish by the powers of heaven, a gift befitting the saviour of a world.

And like that, his good mood evaporated. He was still sorting out his head, but at least right now, he felt more like 'Harry Potter' than 'Tom Riddle'.

"No, that's my speech! Stop stealing my lines!" Aqua wailed.

Harry smirked again as the two of them were surrounded in a bright light.

* * *

Harry gazed around with a bored expression. The houses, lack of lights, the shoddy roads. It was just like a picture of the middle ages. The people were going about their business, paying him no mind. He grimaced. He'd have to brush up on his hygiene charms.

Hearing a noise, he turned to look at the girl beside him. Aqua was clutching her head crying. He wasted no time in turning away and walking away.

"Ahhhh!" the Goddess cried, pouncing at him and grabbing hold of his robes.

"What?" he snapped, trying to pull free of her grip. First impressions were important, so he didn't want to seem like a loose cannon that cursed everything that annoyed him. "I've already lost interest in you, go home or whatever."

"What are you saying? I'm in trouble because I can't go home! Damn it, what do I do?! Take responsibility and defeat the Demon King quickly!"

Harry finally pulled free of her grip, and carefully examined the girl who looked a mess. She was annoying, true, but she was, apparently, a Goddess. That kind of power might be useful. In addition, part of him did feel kind of bad for dragging her down here, even if she had been a total bitch. He scratched at his head. Pragmatism won out, she was here, may as well put her power to good use.

"Fine, listen up Aqua. First, we go to a bar. People in bars get drunk and speak loudly about anything because they're idiots. We should find out the situation there first." And then figure out how to work it to his advantage. Defeating the Demon King was all well and good, but he had no intention of being a Hero in the public eye, before doing anything amazing like that, he should ensure he would be properly rewarded. Who knows, perhaps joining the Demon King (then overthrowing him, naturally) would be the best option for him. It would keep his promise of 'defeat the Demon King', but also work to his advantage.

The girl's tears dried almost interesting, "Okay, I figured a former Dark Lord would be reliable."

Harry ignored the comment, looking around for someone to question. He stopped short, his eye catching something on the ground a small way away from him. He blinked in shock. Was that..? He walked over to it, eyes widening. It was a wand, or more importantly, a familiar one. The wand he'd always seen Dumbledore using. The Elder Wand. One of the three Deathly Hallows. He had his cloak in his pocket, and the ring on his finger, so no surprise there, but he had never had the wand. Sure, he'd possibly 'owned' it, but it wasn't in his possession. What was it doing here?

He reached down for it, but the wand and ring adorning his fingers began to glow. He felt a similar feeling from the pocket where his cloak lay. What was-?

The glow faded, the stone from his ring was missing and the wand was nowhere in sight. In its place… "A staff?" he muttered, examining the gnarled staff that had appeared on the ground. Staves existed as a magical focus in his old world, but no one used them, they'd been kept on the Hogwarts curriculum out of tradition mainly, at least until his fifth year, as Tom Riddle. They were pretty much inferior to wands in almost every regard, except for the ability to clobber people who annoyed you. Having the legendary Elder Wand turn into a staff was certainly a strange occurrence, especially since it seemed to have altered the Resurrection stone into a larger jewel ornamenting the top of the staff, clutched in the grip of what appeared to be a carved skeletal hand. Reaching out, he felt a strange wispy sensation. If he had to guess, then the invisibility cloak was somehow incorporated into it. Narrowing his eyes, he reached out and grasped hold of the staff.

It felt strangely light in his grip, almost like he was holding nothing at all. It was certainly strange. Thumping it against the ground, he confirmed that it had the physical effect one would expect from a solidly crafted staff.

"Ah, no fair! That's something like a divine relic, having that and me is cheating! I should be allowed to go back home!"

Harry glanced over at the Goddess. "Hey, Aqua. Tell me about the difference between this world and my former one on the way, alright."

"Why should I do something so troublesome?"

"Because you going home relies on me making it in this world." He pointed out.

"Tch."

* * *

He rolled his eyes -again- as he entered the building. It turned out the first bar they'd been directed to also served as the adventurer's guild, where one could sign up as an adventurer. He'd been treated to a long exposition about how amazing the axis cult which worshiped the Goddess Aqua was, and how worthless the Eris cult was. Yeah, he had no intention of going near anyone who worshiped this supposed Goddess.

"Hey, that's rude, I'm not a supposed goddess, I'm a real Goddess, the Goddess Aqua! You better remember that!"

"Oh damn, I said that aloud, didn't I?" he muttered. He'd better get a grip on that tendency. This supposed Goddess would probably stain any reputation he might end up making, letting others know what he really thought almost certainly wouldn't help.

"Hey! You're doing that on purpose, I'm a real Goddess, you know! The Goddess Aqua!"

"Yeah yeah."

He threw open the doors, causing them to slam open with resounding thunderclap of sound. He kept his grin to himself as he entered, everyone's eye on him.

True, he was Harry enough that he was a little uncomfortable, but the him that was Voldemort knew the value of making an impression.

He made his way to the counter, eyeing up the woman behind the bar. Certainly his type, business came first though.

"Hey there." He greeted with a smile, always smile, "I've come to sign up as an adventurer."

The woman smiled back, "Great, if you'll just get the registration fee, I'll get everything ready."

Shit, he turned to Aqua, "Don't suppose you've got any cash on you?"

She stared at him as though he was an idiot, "You grabbed me out of nowhere, I didn't have time to get any money."

Yeah, he was an idiot for expecting anything, he turned back to the counter, digging in his pockets, "I'm from a faraway land," he adlibbed, "All I've got are these." He put down the few galleons and sickles he'd managed to scrounge up.

"I don't recognise the currency," the lady muttered, "just give me a moment."

She disappeared behind the counter, appearing with a pair of scales. She took the coins, tinkering with the device.

"Alright, these should just about cover the expenses," she hesitated, "for one of you."

Harry looked to the Goddess behind him.

"Y-you can't seriously be thinking of abandoning me, right? Right?!"

He turned away, "Thank you for showing me around, I'm grateful you took the time out of your day."

"W-wait! Don't just abandon me while pretending you just bumped into me!"

"You're a goddess right?" he whispered, "Go find someone you can convince to donate or something."

With that, he put her out of his mind, turning back to the counter, "okay, sign me up."

While the lady was getting things ready, he overheard Aqua's conversation with what he assumed was a priest of some kind, before she dejectedly walked back over.

"Hahaha… he didn't believe that I am a goddess… By the way, the goddess Eris is my junior… I was pitied by the believer of my junior goddess, and received his money…"

Though she seemed depressed, as though she had lost a vital portion of her pride, he was actually a little impressed, he hadn't thought she'd manage to scrounge it up, and definitely not so quickly.

"Well, good job. I guess."

He turned back to the counter, "all right, let's get this going."

The counter lady nodded, "Right, since your from another land, let me explain. Adventurers main job is to exterminate the monsters that threaten the people, but they also take on jobs that may need doing, a jack of all trades, so to speak. There are different jobs that you can assume, depending on your capabilities, and they all fall under the brad term adventurer." She proceeded to give a quick rundown on the attributes of the various jobs.

Harry nodded, pretty straightforward so far.

The lady handed both him and Aqua a card.

"As you know, all things in the world have souls. As you kill or eat anything, you gain a portion of the memory of the soul, this is known as experience points. This card shows the experience points you accrue, as well as the number of enemies you kill. As you gain experience, you will level up, this gives you many benefits, such as skill points to learn skills."

Harry didn't really get that part, but nodded anyway, the Voldemort in him would never admit to not understanding something.

"Okay, now, first fill in your physical details, like height, weight, age and so on.

Harry frowned as his did so, how old was he? Harry would be Seventeen, but Voldemort would be around sixty… depending on whether his time disembodied wouldn't count… he shook his head, putting seventeen in the box.

"Okay, now, if you touch the card, it will show your abilities, which dictate what job you qualify for."

Harry nodded again, placing his finger on the card.

He watched as the name box filled with text, before it began shifting back and forth.

"That's strange." The counter lady mumbled.

It finally settled on the words 'Harry Riddle'. He grimaced, not even this thing could figure out who he was, settling on an amalgamation of the two.

"Okay, Harry Riddle, is it? Strength, Vitality, and speed are average, agility is a little above average, magic, intelligence and luck are quite high… amazing, you could even qualify for the advanced class 'Arch-Wizard' straight away!"

He grinned to himself, that was as impressive as he knew himself to be. That said, he was the wizard formerly known as Lord Voldemort, greatest wizard in modern history. And Harry Potter had been no slouch as well, there was almost certainly nothing being an Arch-Wizard would gain him. He'd be better off going into a different job which would grant a bigger diversity of skills.

"I don't want to be a wizard, what other jobs could I be?"

"er, what? I mean, you could probably be a priest, or an adventurer, but neither of those are advanced classes, so I would recommend being an Arch-Wizard."

"Could I change Jobs later?"

"Yes, when your stats improve by levelling up, you can take on more roles." She explained carefully.

Harry nodded, "Very well, put me as an adventurer." He demanded. With the ability to learn skills from all classes, and his own natural excellence and wizardry offsetting the overall weakness of the job, it was the best choice.

"Um, you want the weakest job… well, okay, it's your choice, I guess."

Harry nodded.

She handed him back his card, now reading 'Harry Riddle, Adventurer'.

After he had received his, the lady turned to Aqua. "Th-this is… apart from below average intelligence, and the lowest possible luck, your stats are all way above average! Aside from mage classes, you can be pretty much anything, including the advanced classes!"

Aqua laughed it off, "Am I really that amazing? Well, I guess it's just a shame that there's no Goddess class, so I suppose I'll just have to be an Arch-Priest then, since I'm so radiant!"

After the fuss calmed down, Harry led Aqua over to a table. "Right, now that that's out of the way, we should get started."

"Right. You've got to defeat the Demon King as soon as possible." Aqua agreed happily.

"So," he moved the conversation along, "do we just go out and kill monsters, or is there some sort of noticeboard that tells us what to kill?" After all, there was no point wasting effort on killing monsters, if no one would care that you'd done it.

Aqua got a smug look on her face, "You can do that," she explained, "or you can go to the board over there and accept kill quests, they're posted on monsters that are causing trouble, and have a reward posted for completing it."

"Well then, let's get going." He told her, getting to his feet.

"Whaaat, now?" the goddess complained, "Can't we get a meal and a drink first?"

"No."

"but I wanna!"

"No. You can eat after we've actually gotten some funds."

"Fine." She pouted.

* * *

Giant Toads. Apparently, they were quite the menace, in the mating season, they got quite voracious, not only eating farm animals, at times, they were even known to eat the farmers themselves. As such, culling their population was work that was funded by the state at this time of year, a staple source of income for adventurers.

"And they're also considered quite the delicacy." Harry explained, revealing the result of his investigation.

Considering it had been fairly late in the day when they had arrived, he had opted to go with a simple quest to start with. Build up some simple funds, so they had resources to spend if a quest required them to spend days travelling.

"Wow, you've done your research, as expected of a Dark Lord!"

"Shut up. Anyway, they're apparently resistant to blunt damage, which means it's very good that I have magic, since we both have staves."

"Excuse me, this isn't a stave, it's a rod!"

"Don't care. Anyway, I'm going to kill some toads."

With that, he turned his back on the goddess and approached the giant toad.

He took a grip on his staff, now, if he remembered right, using a staff was more or less the same as using a wand. You couldn't get the same delicate motions, so the result tended to be less precise. Best to start off with something simple.

"Diffindo!" he yelled, swinging his staff at the toad.

He could practically hear the crickets chirping in the sound of nothing happening.

"diffindo." He repeated to the same effect.

He took a deep breath, "Reducto! Depulso! Confringo! Avada Kedavra! Why the hell isn't my magic working?!"

"We're in a different world, why would your magic work?" Aqua asked smugly.

Harry stared at her for a moment. Unfortunately, the toad had noticed the shouting, and the ground shook as it landed next to him.

"Shit," he cursed, jumping back, "Why am I, a former Dark lord, running away from a giant toad?!" he snarled as he was forced to run from said toad.

"Hahahaha, you look ridiculous!" Aqua laughed from nearby.

"Why didn't you tell me that my magic wouldn't work? And what part of this is 'you can keep your skills?!"

"You didn't ask." She replied simply.

"I turned down being an arch-wizard because I'm incredibly good with magic, that I apparently don't have!"

"Yeah, I wondered why you did that."

"Gah, you damn bitch," he spat under his breath. "God damn it!"

"Hey! Don't go swearing by some other god when the magnanimous Aqua-sama is right next to you!"

Harr made no response back, absorbed as he was in running away. Truth be told, he was, for the first time in what felt like ever, grateful to his cousin for the stupid game of Harry hunting, else he might be in much more danger than he currently was.

"Hey, if you start calling me by the name Aqua-sama, and give me the respect a goddess deserves, then the benevolent Aqua will deliver you from harm!"

"Like hell! You should remember just who it is that needs one of us to defeat the demon king before they can go home!"

Whatever she yelled back was lost to him when he realised that the frog was no longer chasing him. He watched as it jumped over to where Aqua was yelling at him in a single bound.

He idly wondered how a goddess could be so oblivious to the world around them.

"Ah." He muttered as the toad leaned down and seized the goddess with its mouth in one go.

Though it was muffled, he managed to catch her cries.

"Help me, Harry!"

He idly considered leaving her be, but this was a good chance, the toad wasn't moving while it was trying to swallow her, and if he retrieved her, then he had a viable strategy for taking down the remaining toads.

"Alright." He nodded to himself, taking hold of his staff. "Let's go!" he yelled, rushing the toad.

* * *

The toad had taken one hell of a beating. In the end, he'd had to resort to stabbing it in the eye with his potions knife. On the downside, it was now broken.

He ignored Aqua, who was crying in a puddle of toad slime, and examined his adventurer card. He could see where the experience had gone up from the toad, though it wasn't enough to actually level up.

He looked down to the section listing his skills. They were frustratingly empty. He sighed. He shifted the card to the hand also holding the staff, and tentatively offered the other to Aqua.

"You alright?"

She sniffed, "Thank you, Harry, Thank you so much!"

He pulled back, geh, she utterly reeked. "Come on, we've got to kill some more of these."

She got to her feet, "Right, they need divine punishment. If the Axis cult saw me lke this, I'd lose their devotion, and I absolutely can't have anyone say the beautiful and stunning Aqua-sama would back down from some lowly frogs!"

Seeing she was back to normal, he went back to ignoring her, taking another look at his card. He blinked, noticing something, there was a skill in the skill list. 'Death'. He looked to the staff that had been formed out of the hallows, did touching the card to it do something?

He pressed the word, and felt something shift in his brain.

"W-what was that?" he muttered.

He looked to where Aqua was stood, blinking as he realised she was sprinting off towards the nearest toad as fast as she could. Her hand began glowing with power (admittedly, something he was impressed by) and yelled 'God Blow!'

It would have been much more impressive, had it actually had any effect, but the toad acted as though nothing had happened, proceeding to swallow the goddess.

Harry sighed, "this is going to be my life from now on, isn't it?" he asked of the sky, running toward the goddess now sticking out of the toads mouth.

"Aqua, how do I use skills?" he yelled.

"You just think it in your head, then let it go!"

Huh? What the hell did that even mean? Bah, no time.

He hefted the staff, pointing it towards the toad, "Death!" he ylled.

There was a moment of silence, before the toad simply fell, a crash resounding across the plains as Aqua slipped back out of it's mouth.

He grinned, that was awesome!

He turned to the nearby toads, "Death! Death! Death!" he cackled.

As the toad's all fell to the ground, he noticed something strange, that the sky was tilting. "Huh?" he asked of no one in particular, as the ground impacted him with a painful thud.

"Ouch, what the hell? Why can't I move?!" he yelled at Aqua.

"Duh, you've run out of MP." She explained as though he was an idiot.

He was silent for a moment, "The fucks an MP?"

* * *

Aqua had had to carry him back to town, on the one hand, her strong physical capabilities were of use, on the other, he was now covered in toad slime as well as Aqua.

"We'll need to have a bath when we get back to town." He mused.

Aqua nodded, "Right, then we can have a meal, and a drink, and find a nice place to stay. Then I'll wake up, and this will have all been a bad dream."

Right, "I'm certainly looking forward to eating those damn frogs, revenge is a dish best served piping hot, and flame grilled."

He sighed, this was a fine start to his new life in this new world, bereft of his magic, stuck (for now) in what was the weakest job, travelling with, well, Aqua, and exhausted after beating a mere five toads, his only attack one that he really shouldn't let anyone else see, (it was doubtful people would appreciate a skill called 'death'). Well, the only way was up, and it was doubtful he could recruit anyone worse than Aqua.


End file.
